Mark of Athena Side Story
by Athenasisters
Summary: This was written by Ace & La, while we were bored one day: Percy and Annabeth already reunited and they are on the way to their quest. But Hera still has to interupt them. She has told Percy to go to the River Styx to regain the Curse of Achilles. Read to find out what happens to them and their Quest! The gang is still in here too. : Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and even Will
1. Chapter I Annabeth

**Hi, this is Ace and La and this is our first story so please review and comment if it's any good! Also what should be different! Thanks, Ace and La**

**1**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was sitting by the river, holding the lifeless form, when suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Watch over him, young one. Do not despair."

It was Annabeth's mother, Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Annabeth had not seen her mother in months, and _that_ had not been a pleasant encounter.

She stared tenderly down at the smoldering form in her arms. His skin was raw and red; smoking like a burn.

"B-but, it's my fault! He shouldn't be like this! He did it once before. If only I hadn't fought with him." Annabeth replied tearfully.

"Sometimes the River Styx does not take kindly to those who seek the iron skin." Athena said, "Do not blame yourself, wise girl."

Annabeth froze. She felt all her muscles tense. "Don't call me that!" Annabeth screamed, suddenly furious. All around her the shades stirred restlessly. "That's what he calls me!"

"Yes, of course," Athena placated, "but my dear, he should be fine… I hope. But-"

Annabeth burst into tears. How could her mother be saying that. Athena didn't even care for him.

"Do not cry, my child. He chose his destiny, he chose _this. _Now I mustbe going. Watch him! Do not, under _any _circumstances, let him die!"

The very thought of this sent chills up Annabeth's spine. She gasped for air and let out a shuddery sigh, willing her tears to fade.

"Of course not, you know I could never- Wouldn't- HE CAN'T DIE!"

Athena gazed down sympathetically at her daughter. "Of course, I know you wouldn't. But many people will tempt you otherwise. You must resist them."

"Yes mother, remember…" Annabeth paused, fighting back more tears. "Remember? I- I love him."

Now her whole body was wracking with tearless sobs. Athena placed a hand gingerly on Annabeth's shoulder, then stepped back as she started to shimmer.

"Good bye child, and give him my greetings… if he ever wakes up."

Annabeth controlled herself just enough to cover his helpless eyes and turn her head. Her mother then showed her true form, and was gone in a flash.

Annabeth uncovered his eyes. She knew that she should probably get him back to the ship, so that Will Solace, the Apollo cabin's head counselor, could care for him. All she could do though, was sit there cradling him in her arms. Anyways, how would she manage to carry him from the river, all the way past the three headed dog Cereberus, and out into the living world?

Then another figure shimmered into existence next to Annabeth,

"Hello dear."

"Y-You!" Annabeth spluttered, rage now coursing through her veins.

Before her, stood the Queen of the Gods herself, Hera. Queen of the Heavens, Goddess of Marriage and Family, _and _Annabeth's arch-nemesis.

Hera sized her up, then said, "Why, don't be mad at _me_ darling!"

"Don't be mad at you? You did this! You made him believe that he could do this again! It's because of you that he's… he's…"

She couldn't bring herself to say the words. That would make it seem too final. Instead, she burst into sobs.

"Dying," Hera continued for her. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But alas, he is a threat! Your mother knows this. Oh, and he is not only a threat to Olympus! He is also a distraction to _you_! It's a miracle he isn't dead yet! No demigod can bathe in the Styx twice without their very soul being ripped from their body."Hera then stood glaring at Annabeth, as if daring the girl to prove her wrong.

Meanwhile, a flicker of hope sprouted in Annabeth's heart. She ignored Hera's insults and otherwise obnoxious behavior, and asked, "S-so he has a chance? You said he's not dead yet… He could live?"

Hera scoffed. "Of course not! Isn't your mother the goddess of wisdom? Use some sense! He's only holding on for you! It's still killing him, but memories of you are drawing out his painful death. He's in excruciating pain, if he didn't love you so much it would be easier. He'd be dead. Because of you he is suffering, and I know it's killing you to be helpless!"

Annabeth straightened up, "I can! I can help him!"

Hera crackled in sarcastic astonishment, "Oh really? And how would you do _that_?"

The goddess seemed to really be enjoying Annabeth's suffering. She seemed to be saying 'serves you right!' Or at least that's how it looked to Annabeth.

"I-I-I could… I could…" Annabeth stuttered, trying to think of something, anything, to help him. She didn't have any idea what to do though. here she was, daughter of the wisdom goddess, without ideas.

Hera grinned triumphantly, "Ha! I didn't think so!"

Annabeth flushed, blood-red with embarrassment and rage.

"Oh Annabeth, you don't want him in pain like this, do you?" Hera asked.

"I just want him alive!" Annabeth half-whispered, gazing at his face.

"But is life really better than death, if it means endless pain?"

"I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT HIM OR MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Annabeth exploded.

A wry smile played its way across Hera's lips. "Oh really? Haven't you already-that fight you two had earlier? That caused him to suffer more than you know."

"I-"

But then Hera pressed a finger to Annabeth's forehead, and the hit her.

Annabeth had been tidying up her cabin aboard the Argo II, when Percy snuck up and kissed her from behind. His kisses still made her blush, even after all these months.

"Hey," he said cautiously, "Wise Girl, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Was she imagining it, or did he sound nervous? She stopped clean and turned to face him.

"Yeah, sure." She said. Then she noticed that his expression was one of pure terror. "Hey, you okay Seaweed Brain?"

A smile flickered across his features at the old nickname, but it was quickly covered by the fear.

She stared daggers at him, "Okay, what's up?"

Percy grimaced. "First, take this."

He opened her hand and placed an icy golden sphere in her palm.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow skeptically at him. "What's this?"

Percy shuffled anxiously. "Err… They're pearls; from the banks of the River Styx. They work just like the ones on our first quest, only these don't actually get you into the river, only the banks."

"And… Why would we need these?" Annabeth didn't like where this conversation was going, and she _definitely _didn't like how scared Percy looked. He was usually much more calm and collected.

"Um… I had a dream, saying something I have to do… Like _right_ away," he said, shrinking back in a nervous panic.

Oh gods, Annabeth wasn't liking this at _all_. She didn't want to hear what she knew Percy would say. She didn't want to but she had to ask, "And… this 'something' is…?"

"Well…" Percy hesitated, then whispered, "I… I have to go back to the River Styx."

An icy sense of dread dropped into Annabeth's stomach. She hoped she hadn't heard him right. "The Styx?" She asked, dumbfounded and uncertain, though she knew it was true.

Percy nodded; an uncharacteristically sad look filled his astonishing sea green eyes.

"What? Why? Per-"

"Annabeth, I have to get the curse of Achilles again! I have to-"

"No!" Annabeth cut him off. "Percy, no. I can't let you do this. No hero –in all of history- has ever gotten it twice!"

She had hoped that this bit of logic would talk him out of it. Of course not. After all, this is _Percy_. He argued back.

"And only three heroes in all of history have gotten the curse! I'll have to make history, I need this."

"For gods sake Seaweed Brain! You've already made history! Please, _please_ don't do this."

"Haha," Percy said sarcastically, "me make history. Right. But seriously, if I don't want to die, H-er, the dream, said I must do this. Regain the curse. It will give me a better chance."

Annabeth was starting to get the idea that he might actually go through with this crazy plan. She forced herself to put on a calm face, and trying hard to not set him off, spoke.

"Percy, you know that I'll support whatever choices you make, but…" She paused. Her next comment would only anger him more.

Then he snapped at her, "But what?"

"But this one is just stupid!" she burst out, then almost comically slapped a hand over

her mouth.

Percy's eyes flared up. More than anything, he hated being called stupid. "Your one to talk!" He yelled back, "You never believed me! Always liking and trusting Luke, even when he was Kronos!"

Annabeth stumbled back. He might as well have punched her in the gut. "As a brother," she choked out, "y-you know I chose you! I love you!"

Percy tried to keep glaring at her, but she saw the look in his eyes soften slightly. No longer yelling, he said, "Maybe you do, but I don't always need you to approve of my actions. I can make my own decisions!"

"Your 'decisions' are mostly stupid and rash and end in death!"

She could see that that was the wrong thing to say. She saw in his expression that he was thinking of everyone who had died in the last Titan War. He still thought that they had died for him, and he had tears stinging in his eyes.

Visibly trying to control his anger, he said, "No one can die this time except for me!"

Annabeth started screaming at him, "You dying would kill _me_!"

"You'd have other people!" Percy yelled back, his eyes filled with panic and hurt, "All the boys like you! You have other friends!"

Annabeth wondered, could he be… jealous? "Perce…"

He stopped her. "You think it's easy? Watching your friends die for you?" he scream. "How do you think that feels?"

"They weren't just _your_ friends, Percy!"

"But they died because of me! You just said it!"

"P-Percy…" Annabeth started to cry.

"Have you ever thought I might not be as tough as I look?" he asked somberly.

"I alw-"

"Have you ever thought that I don't want all this?" He gestured around him, "Everything happens to me! Everyone looks up to and relies on me. I just can't take it anymore; I'm sorry Annabeth I'm going to the river with or without you. Bye, Wise Girl."

He threw his pearl on the ground, stomped on it, and then vaporized into nothingness. Without even considering, Annabeth followed.

She landed sprawled on her stomach, on the banks of the river, just as Percy was entering. She could see his tears flowing down his face, and knew that although they were mostly from their fight, the tears also held some fear.

Percy didn't want to do this, anymore than Annabeth wanted him to. She raced towards him, reaching out her arm to hold him back. But just before she reached him, he went under.

Annabeth reached the river, and threw herself down at the edge. She threw her arm in

desperately. Although she felt searing pain, she didn't care; she only cared about finding him.

She groped around for a while, and then finally, she felt a hand. She grabbed hold and pulled him up, but all she held was his lifeless body.

And now she was back in the present, facing her least favorite goddess, and cradling her dying boyfriend.

_Fantastic_.

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! We will post again next week on Friday (hopefully).**


	2. Chapter II Annabeth

**Hey! Well Here's Chapter 2, Had to write it quickly, So if it's not any good sorry! Also, La was having a moment of … what's the word… Not caring? Lol jk La, Love you. (NH) ~Ace **

_**Previously: And now she was back in the present, facing her least favorite goddess, and cradling her dying boyfriend. Fantastic.**_

**II**

**Annabeth**

Hera released Annabeth, and the girl collapsed to the floor. The goddess gazed down at Annabeth reproachfully, as if thinking, _oh you insolent child_.

"Did you like my little gift?" Hera asked. "Hmm, I'd imagine it is making you feel guilty. Good, you deserve it. Dear young Percy needed convincing, but _you _just insulted him."

Annabeth glared stonily up at Hera, then growled, "It's not my fault! You sent him that dream. It's your fault he's suffering!"

"Of course I did, you simple-minded girl. He went to you for guidance. He wanted you to stop him. You tried, but instead of making him stay, you fought with each other. And now, he's suffering tremendously."

Annabeth figured it would be best not to waste time arguing. Instead she asked, "How do I stop him suffering? How can I help him?"

Hera cackled cruelly, "Why, use your dagger of course! He may have iron skin now, but you know his weak spot!"

Annabeth blinked, not believing her ears. Then, slowly, she began to comprehend Hera's words.

"You…You want me to _kill_ him?" her voice was rising to hysteria. "You want me to end his pain with death? Are you crazy! _No_! No, I could never do that to him! He's saved the gods before, he will again!"

Annabeth stopped to catch her breath. Then she said in a perfectly controlled voice, "If I could have the chance to kill anyone, it would be you, Queen Hera."

Hera glared at Annabeth, "You will wish you had never been existed, child."Hera backed away and waved her arm across the air. Suddenly, Annabeth felt herself being whisked away. She held onto Percy with all her might, as she squeezed her eyes shut, and before she knew it, she felt her body slam on to a hard wooden floor.

Annabeth risked a peek to look up. They had landed in a cabin of… a ship! Yes! She was in the middle of Percy's cabin aboard the Argo II. She stood, and dragged Percy to his bunk. Then she hefted him up, laid his head on the pillow, and draped a sheet over him. Annabeth stood there, wishing there was something she could do. That's when she saw a flask of nectar on Percy's side table. _Was that there before?_ Annabeth thought, but she didn't really care. She uncapped it, brought it to his lips and hastily poured some down his throat, praying she hadn't given him too much. She grasped his hand, and slide down on the floor beside him. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Annabeth woke up to a tortured screaming. She didn't bother to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Instead she jumped up… and saw who was making all the noise.

"Percy!" she wailed. She grabbed both his hands in hers and sank back onto her knees, willing him to stop screaming, and just be alright.

Percy was on his back, trembling and flailing around, screaming his head off. His eyes were open just a slit, but even then all Annabeth could see of them were the whites.

Yet again, Annabeth began to sob.

"Percy… _Percy_! Come on, p-p-please wake up!" she pleaded, not knowing what else to do. She felt weak. Never before had she cried so much. It just wasn't like her to be like this… So fragile.

Then Annabeth friends came in, one by one. First Piper, with her choppy brown hair and ever changing eyes. Piper must have heard Percy screaming from her cabin at the other end of the hall (she was also a very light sleeper). After Piper, came Hazel and Frank, they were holding hands. Lastly, Jason and Leo came rushing in. Somewhere in Annabeth's panicked mind, she wondered if Jason and Leo had ran all the way from the control panels, two floors above.

"Annabeth, what-what's _wrong_ with him?" Hazel gasped. "What happened?"

Annabeth stared up at the all wordlessly. Then she finally managed to answer Hazel's question.

"I-I-I don't know!" she cried. Annabeth glared up at the ceiling and scream, "It's not my fault!" Her body wracked with more sobs, so she put her head down on the bunk.

From behind her she heard whispering, but she couldn't make out the words over Percy's screams. Leo came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon." he murmured, "We'll take care of him, you go get some rest."

Annabeth _was _tired, but how could she rest when it felt like the whole world was being pulled out from under her?

"No!" she sobbed, "No, I can't leave him! I can't let him die!"

Frank came over and grabbed her other shoulder. Together, he and Leo hoisted Annabeth up, and pulled her out of the room. As she was lead out -or really more forced- she could see silent tears streaming down Hazel's eyes and Piper was openly trembling. After all, Percy was _their_ friends too. Then, Annabeth's knees gave out and her body went limp from exhaustion. Frank lifted her up into his arms, and carried her down the long hallway.

He set her down in the entrance way to her cabin, which also happened to be the one farthest from Percy's. She remembered how this had caused them many… difficulties, the last few months.

Annabeth stumbled to her bed, feeling miserable. Leo came in and draped a fresh sheet over her. After that, he and Frank left.

Annabeth lied, staring at the smooth brown wall of her cabin, thinking and worrying about Percy. Like _that_ was anything new. She remembered how he'd looked when she'd shot one last frantic glance his way. Clearly, in every single line of his face, there had been pain etched in. his eyes were screwed shut, his jet black hair matted to his face with cold sweat, and his mouth emitting tortured screams.

With that, Annabeth rolled over and fell right asleep, still hearing the screams echoing down the hallway.

At first, Annabeth had no dreams. But of course, she wasn't that lucky. A snowy white owl swooped in, cutting into the darkness of her dreamless sleep. Then the brilliantly colored owl morphed into Annabeth's mother, Goddess of Wisdom.

"Beware my child," Athena warned, "For more will come."

The goddess then faded into the background, her golden sash and fair blonde hair glinting in the nonexistent sunlight.

"What?" Annabeth called after her. "Mother, wait! What do you mean? What will come?"

But she was gone.

Annabeth's dream shifted. Suddenly Grover was running alongside her, his horns and furry goat legs showing. Since he became Lord of the Wild, Grover no longer found the need to wear pants and his horns were so large now, that his old Rasta Cap would never fit.

"Thank the Gods. Annabeth!" Grover shouted, "My empathy link with Percy is fading! You must keep his condition stable, or we'll both be doomed!"

She gaped at him. "Doomed? Grover, what do you mean, 'doomed'? And how can I make him better?"

Grover was sprinting as fast as he could, but the dream was going too fast. "Just-"

The dream raced ahead and he was gone.

"Grover!" Annabeth shrieked. Now how could she save Percy? And what had he meant by doomed?

Now she was watching Porphyrion's army marching across the villages and fields of Europe. Wherever they went, devastation roamed. Burning grasslands, people in chaos, crumbling buildings. Annabeth wanted to help, but she was only there in dream form. She couldn't do anything. The giant rumbled in laughter.

"Puny demigods, how will they ever stop me and my brethren? We are stronger than ever before!"

Fortunately, the dream shifted out of focus, and Annabeth was seeing something like a bad TV screen. Slowly a figure came into focus, although the dream was still black and white. Before her stood a man so powerful looking, he could've been a god.

Then Annabeth noticed he _was_ a god. The focus got even clearer and she saw that the man looked just like Percy, only with shorter hair and a beard. The man in the dream was Percy's dad, God of the Sea, Poseidon.

Poseidon looked over his shoulder to a rogue looking god, whom Annabeth knew to be Hephaestus. Then the sea god turned his attention to her.

"Annabeth! I do not have much time," the contraption then shifted into color. Poseidon looked tired and worried. He had blue circles developing under his eyes. "As it is, I have to borrow this contraption from Hephaestus in order to talk to talk to you and Percy at all."

"You've talked to Percy?" Annabeth burst out. "Is he all right?"

"Um... Yes dear," Poseidon said patiently, "I can't say though, but listen! Percy will make or break this war with the giants, but for him to do that he must stay alive!"

_That's why he looked worried_, Annabeth decided.

He hesitated, then went on cautiously, "_Unfortunately_… The task of keeping my son safe falls into your hands. I trust that you can do this, but I would not wish this task upon anyone. As you probably know, Percy has a habit of getting into trouble."

Annabeth ignored the last comment and focused on what he said about it being her responsibility to keep him alive.

"How can I keep him alive when he's already on the verge of death? How can I stop _that_?" Annabeth replied, frustrated that no one would give her a straight answer anymore. Just because she was the daughter of wisdom, didn't mean she had _all_ the answers.

Poseidon smiled grimly at her. The picture in the dream was getting hazy again. "You will figure it out, Annabeth. You are a smart girl. Remember your memories, they will guide him back. Just make sure-"

The dream returned to static, cutting the god off. Then all at once the static stopped. Annabeth hoped Poseidon had fixed the signal and would finish his instructions, but no such luck.

From the darkness emerged a woman, cloaked in brown, with a veil covering her face. Annabeth could see the closed eyes under the layer of filmy material. In fact, she knew that the woman was actually _made of _dirt, clothes and all.

The sleeping woman was Gaea, Mother of the Earth.

"Hello my dear," Gaea said, "Sleeping well, I see."

She smiled coyly at Annabeth, then went on, "You have become distracted with this whole business of your boyfriend's tragic… injury. You have forgotten our inevitable fight. It is almost upon us, you know. And yet- why, we wouldn't want our dear young Percy to die, would we? He can still be a valuable pawn to me."

Annabeth glared at her, "He would never join you!"

Gaea smiled grew a tad longer, "Oh really? Not even to save you from certain doom?"

Annabeth gaped at her, "Wha-What do you-"

Mother Earth cut her off, "Wake child, and embrace whatever comes your way."

The dream ended, and Annabeth shot up with a yelp.


	3. Chapter III Jason

**Hi peoples! La here! :) I love my name... It's just so fun to say! Well despite what Ace says, I haven't abandoned you, nor have I forgotten the story. I just couldn't help her update last week because I was busy. I still edited though! Haha well guess what? Tomorrow is my b-day! Ace's was last Sunday... I kept calling her! xD You probably want to read the story now... Haha well enjoy!  
Disclaimer:  
Hermes: How dare you forget to mention that you don't own PJO for two weeks in a row? You horrible disgrace of a daughter!  
Me: I'm sorry daddy! Please don't set George and Martha on laser-mode and have them chase me!  
Hermes: But you deserve it! *laughs evilly and brings out snakes*  
Martha: Sorry, you should've done a disclaimer before...  
George: Ratssssss!  
Me: AAAAH! NO DON'T EAT ME! *gets attacked* *dies slow painful death* I- I don't own PJO or HoO! I'm s-s-sorry! *dies***

III  
Jason

As soon as Frank and Leo dragged Annabeth out of the room, Jason got to work on Percy. He was no expert, but Jason could clearly see that Percy needed a doctor. The son of the sea god was writhing in pain, screaming so loud and hard that it was a miracle his voice hadn't gone hoarse, and cracked yet. Jason turned to Hazel.

"Do you think you could go get Will from the infirmary? Make sure he brings the syringe, and plenty of nectar. Percy's going to need it."

Hazel nodded and ran from the room, covering her face to try and hide tears.

Jason looked back at Piper. He wasn't sure what his feelings for her were. She was a good enough fighter, and her charmspeak gave her an amazing advantage over opponents. He really did like her as more than a friend, but then there was Reyna. Before Juno (Hera maybe?) wiped his memory and sent him to the Greek camp, there had definitely been something between them. Not quite dating, but almost. Hey, when you spend that much time around someone of the opposite gender, and you're about the same age... things happen **(A/N Don't think dirty! Not like that peoples jeez). **Jason just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so he chose no one.

"Um... Jason?" Piper asked hesitantly. He realized that he'd been staring at her.

Clearing his throat he said, "Oh! Um, right. Sorry, just thinking. Do you think you could find me a cold, wet rag? It'll help Percy's fever."

Piper nodded, the movement a bit spaztic as she tried to stop shaking. Jason tried hard not to focus on her kaleidoscope eyes, or her beautifully choppy brown hair, that had grown out over the last nine months. Instead, he concentrated on Percy's condition, which definitely was _not_ good. Cold sweat beaded the former praetor's face, and he was jerking as though being electrocuted; screaming like a banshee. The worst part was, none of them knew what had caused this, and if Annabeth did, she hadn't told them.

A moment later, Piper returned with the wet cloth.

"Thanks," Jason muttered.

Piper nodded again, this time in acknowledgement.

As soon as Jason draped the rag across Percy's forehead, Hazel marched back into the room, followed by Will Solace. Will was the Apollo cabin's head counselor at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth had asked him to accompany them on their journey, since he was their best healer. Will had agreed, but hesitantly, as if he didn't _want _to go, but felt obligated. Jason respected him for it.

The moment Will walked in, he wasted no time asking questions. Instead, he went straight over to Percy and got to work, seeing how serious the situation was. He seemed to check Percy's pulse, and then took out the syringe. It was filled with a cool, turquoise liquid, which Jason knew to be regular, mortal sleep syrup. Once this was injected into his shoulder, Percy's body went limp and he stopped screaming. Then, Will pulled out a flask of nectar, poured a bit of it onto a new washcloth, and began dabbing at the worst of Percy's burnt skin.

Jason hadn't noticed the burns before, which was surprising. Percy was covered in them! He wondered if the poor guy had tried to go into the engine room. That _would_ explain the burns, after all. Jason knew that Percy could withstand a good deal of heat, but only Leo could truly go by the engines without some serious protection. Jason didn't have much time to ponder it just then though, because Piper started talking.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked him.

"I don't know Piper... he'd pretty bad." he responded glumly. He was beginning to realize just how dangerous whatever Percy had done must've been.

Piper grimaced at his answer.

Hazel walked over to Percy and knelt by his bunk, right next to Will. She smoothed back Percy's hair and murmured,

"Oh Percy... I hope you don't die!" She sat there a moment more as they all stared at her, and more tears coated her cheeks. Then, she seemed to realize what she'd said. Her cheeks flushed, "Uh... I mean-"

Will saved her from having to answer. "Hopefully he won't. I should be able to cure him... eventually."

Just then, Frank and Leo returned.

"Is she asleep?" Jason asked them.

Leo nodded, "Out like a light."

Jason smiled slightly in appreciation, "Thanks."

"How is he?" Frank asked Jason, nodding towards Percy.

"I don't know exactly... Will?"

"Not great," Will responded, "But not too bad, considering the conditions."

Frank shook his head wondrously, "I don't understand, how'd he get like this?"

"I don't know," Will said grimly.

"None of us do," responded Jason miserably, "but why don't the rest of you go back to sleep? Will and I can watch Percy."

They all protested (except for Will), but their hearts weren't in it. Each of them had only gotten about an hour of sleep, and dawn was drawing near. Eventually, they drifted off. First, Leo went back to manning the ship. Without Jason there, it would be an all-night job. After that, Hazel couldn't stand to see Percy in such pain, so Frank led her out, both of them leaning warily on each other for support.

Now only Piper was left, lagging behind the others. Jason saw Will shoot a quick, calculating glance between him and Piper. Then the healer cleared his throat and stood up.

"Um, right." Will said, "I think this is all I can do for now, without him spontaneously combusting."

Jason nodded gratefully, "Thanks man, go get some rest. I'll let you know if anything major happens."

Will shot him a sly smile, then darted from the room, leaving Piper and Jason alone.

They stood in silence for a while, watching Percy and feeling shy but excited at the chance to talk privately.

Finally, Piper broke the silence, "You know, it really is terrible, this happening to Percy and Annabeth. I mean, they just got each other back after months of separation! It makes you think about what really matters, you know what I mean?"

Jason was too focused on how beautiful she looked just then, so he only half-heard her, "Yeah," he responded absent-mindedly. Then, slowly her words started to sink in. He turned beet-red. "Oh, um..."

Piper's face flushed with embarrassment as well. Suddenly, Jason felt guilty. He did what came naturally to him, and took Piper's hand. It was warm and steady in his grasp.

"Hey," he said, giving her hand a squeeze, "hey don't worry about it."

She peered up at him, her ever-changing eyes now a valiant green, "You really mean that?"

Giving her fingers another squeeze he said, "Yeah, I do. Now go get some rest, you'll need it."

Before Jason could process what was happening, Piper leaned up on tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went skipping out of the room.

For a while after Piper left, Jason stood there, one hand over the spot where her kiss had been. He figured that the conversation, however short it had been, had meant a lot. Just then though, all Jason could think about was the kiss. Everything else seemed to have erased itself from his mind. He thought about how warm and soft Piper's lips had felt against his cold cheek, and how beautiful she had looked just before she kissed him.

Jason was just starting to ponder the best way to ask her out, when he heard a strangled sounding yelp from down the hall.

He took off running

**Dun dun dunnnn! Hehe did you like it? Dislike it? Also, any suggestions? Anything you want to be put in here? Any POVs you wanna hear? Tell us what you think! We like reviews :) And before you criticize... I **_**know **_**that in the first chapter of MoA Piper and Jason were together. Believe me, I know! But let us build their relationship here, shall we?  
To the person that I can't respond to whom reviewed the first chapter... Turn on PM's! Aw, well I'm glad you liked the chappie, keep reading it gets better!  
Sorry for the minimal action and shortness... filler chapters need to happen though. More action next week, I promise!  
~La**


	4. Chapter 4 IV Jason

**Hello Peoples! Ace here this time! It's alright I saved La before she died from George! This is a short chapter so sorry! SOOOO SORRY IT'S LATE! I'm usually very Very punctual and I hate being late. I cry when being late by five minutes. Even ask La! La and I have been very busy this week (More like month since its been our birthdays, ect.) and yesterday La had her b-day party and we weren't able to type this out. SORRY! And now La has to go to another party. So we didn't get to edit this for you, so sorry if there are any mistakes! Well hope you enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They are fun to read and make LA and I quite happy knowing people are actually enjoying our story!  
Disclaimer: Me: La, You have weird disclaimers.  
La: Yeah, because yours are no fun.  
Me: I know! WE do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**La: You see what I mean? **

Jason IX

It didn't take long to figure out who had yelped. A moment after Jason raced out the room, a shriek came from the last cabin down the very long hallway.

"PERCY!"

It was Annabeth.

As Jason sped down the hall, Annabeth kept repeating the cry. Over and over she screamed out her dying boyfriend's name; her cries reaching hysteria quickly.

As he ran, Jason wondered if he would get any sleep that night. He doubted it. As it was, dawn was only a few hours away.

He reached Annabeth's cabin, where a peculiar sight greeted him. Annabeth was lying in her bunk, the thin sheet tangled around her body. As she thrashed about spazically, Jason could see that the sheet was tangling around her neck. The more she tried to pull it off, the more tangled and choking the blanket got.

Jason rushed forward and placed a steady hand on Annabeth's wrist.

"Calm down," he soothed, "just calm down."

Annabeth's eyes focused in on him desperately.

"Percy…Danger…Save him…" she choked out.

Jason grimaced. How could he tell her the truth? That they had no idea what was wrong with Percy, or how to help him?

"Shh," he reassured her, "he'll be fine."

Annabeth glared at him, her gray eyes turning stormy. _Okay_, Jason thought, _maybe she's not as delusional as she seems. _

Or at least she knew that Percy was far from '_okay_'.

Annabeth struggled to get up, tearing at the hopelessly tangled sheet.

"Stop moving," Jason said in a soft, commanding voice, "let me get that sheet off before you strangle yourself."

Jason took out his small dagger and started cutting it. As he worked on the sheet, he murmured meaningless comforts to her. Really, he didn't know half of what he was saying, and it didn't seem to be doing Annabeth any good. Still, it relaxed him, and it was nice to reassure himself for once.

He was worried for Annabeth. She was obviously going through something horrible, and he sensed that it wasn't just this whole business with Percy.

_What whole business?_ He wondered. _Does Annabeth even know what happened, really? Probably, and if she didn't, she probably would of found out._

Finally, Annabeth was free. As soon as Jason stepped back, she jumped up and tried to duck around him; out of the room. She almost managed it, but Jason lunged out and grabbed Annabeth around the waist. He pulled her up against him as she fought to get free.

"Let me go!" she wailed as she kicked and punched at him. "PERCY!"

As unstable as she seemed, there was a fiery glow in her eyes that made them look a bit manic, and her jaw was set determinedly, as if no one would stop her from getting to Percy. Jason didn't trust her to stay put if he left the room, but he needed to go check on Percy. Also, one thing he was sure of was that Annabeth could _not_ see Percy in such a damaged state again.

Jason groaned from the force of holding her back. He was strong, but so was Annabeth, and she had motivation on her side. Knowing that he couldn't hold her back much longer, he called out to his nearest friends. "Hazel!" he shouted, "Piper!"

When they had been splitting up the cabins, Leo and Jason had decided to do it the safe way. Boys on one end of the long hallway, girls on the other, with plenty of rooms and their chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, in between. They had also put Percy and Annabeth (the two people with the longest dating history) on exact opposites ends of the hallway –just in case.

Piper and Hazel came in just moments after Jason had shouted. They were still a bit groggy, but were ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

They immediately sized up the situation and pulled Annabeth away from Jason.

"Shh," Piper charmspoke, "calm down. It's okay."

Jason stayed where he had been, calming his breath. Meanwhile, Piper and Hazel lead Annabeth to her bunk, Piper soothing her with charmspeak the whole way.

When they finally got her onto her bunk, Annabeth seemed to calm down a little. Except, of course, for the fact that she was glaring murderously at Jason, and that her eyes kept flitting anxiously around the room, as if searching for something.

Finally her eyes settled on the wall perpendicular to the bed, about two yards from Jason's shoulders. He followed her gaze and saw what she had been looking for… her dagger.' The weapon was closer to her than it was to him by about a yard. So Jason did the only thing he could think of. He reached towards his belt, and pulled out his gladius –a short Roman sword- to defend Piper, hazel, and himself.

Meanwhile, Annabeth lunged for her dagger, sending the other girls stumbling back in surprise. When the daughter of Athena unsheathed her weapon from where it had been neatly on the wall hanging, Jason leaped in front of his sort-of girlfriend and Roman friend, to protect them. Behind him, Piper brought out her own dagger, and Hazel grabbed hold of her calvary sword.

As he had predicted, Annabeth lunged wildly, crazed with desire to get past them. Also, she wasn't trying to hurt them, which slowed her down considerably.

Jason stepped calmly forward, parried one of Annabeth's strikes with his glaius. He locked onto her dagger and flicked his wrist, twisting the blade out of her hand, a trick he learned from Percy. Then he put the tip of his small sword under her chin, grunting to Hazel and Piper:

"Go get Will. Be sure to bring more of that sleep medicine."

A few minutes after they left, Piper and Hazel returned, leading Will behind them. Jason guessed that they had filled him in on the way down from the infirmary.

Jason still couldn't figure out why they had built so much stuff, when so few people were accompanying them. Their ship was huge –seven floors, and that's not counting the upper deck, which was400 ft long, 200 ft wide, and heavily armed. The first floor on the lower deck was made up of very well insolated engine room and the heat-resistant control room. The next floor down held a kitchen, dining room, infirmary, and council room. The ship recreational room was the entire fourth floor. The fifth and sixth were dedicated to demigod training, and the very bottom held enough weapons to supply an army.

Then there was the third floor, where their cabins were, each 20 square feet and there were ten cabins on each side of the hallway. That thought brought Jason back to the present time.

Will was injecting the sleep syrup into Annabeth's arm, as she wailed for Percy one last time. Suddenly she went limp, falling into Jason. Her gray eyes rolled up into her head, showing only her whites. So Jason carried her over to her bunk and laid her head down gently.

_This syringe is going to be my new best friend_, he thought.

"Thanks again." Jason said to Will, tiredly. He had been up for far to long. He was nearly dead on his feet.

Will smiled wanly in acknowledgement.

Jason turned to all of them and sighed, "Sorry for waking you all up again, you should go back to sleep."

None of them moved. Piper just looked at him.

"Jason…" she began, "you need some sleep too. Go back to your cabin, we'll watch over Percy and Annabeth. Don't worry."

It was tempting, but Jason couldn't. "No, I should-"

Hazel cut him off. "Go." She commanded.

Jason didn't want to leave his friends up all night, but he _was_ exhausted.

He smiled weakly at his friends. "Thanks."

Piper smiled back and pushed him to the door.

"Get out of here Sparky." She teased him.

Jason shot one last grateful glance at them, and then turned to leave. He opened the door still smiling, then stopped. His jaw dropped. It was impossible! No way was he seeing this.

In front of Jason, looking a little shaggy and confused, but otherwise fine… stood the Son of Poseidon… Percy.

**Please review! :) **


	5. Chapter V Percy

**Okay, Ace you are so mean to me! Leave the state, and make me write the next chapter with just a little bit of your help... At least you could edit it for me... haha. Well, have fun house hunting girlie, I miss you so hurry back! To the rest of you: We write as fast as we can, but both of us are very very busy and we barely manage to update once a week! More frequent updates are hard... Ack, well ENJOY THE CHAPTER! (It's long. I don't usually do long chapters... Whats wrong with me?) ~La  
Disclaimer: Us no own anything! Nothing. Zip zero none. **

**V  
Percy**

Percy felt as if his entire body was being devoured by the pain. The burning sensation had spread from the roots of his hair, all the way down to the tips of his toes. It was as if flames were licking across his flesh, neverending. After he'd descended into the river, the old pain revisited. Percy tried as hard as he could to focus on thoughts of those he cared about most; the people who anchored him to the world. Most of all, he thought about Annabeth. Percy couldn't get over their fight; he wished it hadn't happened...

It was useless. No matter how hard Percy tried, all that entered his mind was searing pain. His vision slipped, and he couldn't focus. He would drown if this went on much longer. Percy remembered Ella's bit of prophecy from the quest to save Thanatos. _The Son of Neptune shall drown... _

How ironic; it was finally coming true.

Suddenly, the image from Percy's first visit to the river appeared. Annabeth was leaning off the dock on the canoe lake, stretching out her hand to him.

The difference was, in the first vision Annabeth had been laughing. Now, she was bawling her eyes out. Percy wanted to know why. He had to get to her, if it was the last thing he did. He stretched out his arm, and just as his fingers brushed hers, he went limp and began sinking. His eyes closed most of the way, and he was unable to reopen them.

He felt himself being wrenched out of the water, and then Annabeth was cradling him, sobbing like never before. He could see her worried and despair-filled expression through the slits in his eyes.

Then, there was a flash of light and the first goddess appeared.

Percy could still hear everything going on around him, and he could feel anything his body touched. However, his sight was still limited to the small slits of vision that entered his eyes, and he couldn't move or speak at all.

So he heard it when the newcomer spoke up, and he recognised the voice as Athena's. Why was _she_ there?

(Oh how badly Percy had wanted to reassure Annabeth during her conversations with the two goddesses... To assure her he was alive... He couldn't stand the thought of her suffering over him again.)

He then heard Athena say that she was concerned for him, and was shocked. She had always hated Percy.

He was far less surprised when the goddess stated that he would play a great part in the war. Percy had already guessed that, based on what Gaia and Hera had told him, and by his role in the Second Titan War. Still, he wanted to know what he had to do. He wanted to ask Athena, but then, she left.

Hera came shortly after Athena turned to blinding light and dissipated.

When Annabeth started screaming at the queen that it was all Hera's fault, Percy had yearned for the ability to calm his girlfriend. He also wanted to ask the goddess _so_ many questions. For instance: why had she sent him back to the river?

But then Hera blamed Annabeth for Percy's condition, and he felt like screaming at the Queen of Olympus.

_How on earth could it be _Annabeth's _fault? Annabeth, who was so sweet, and who had tried so hard to keep him from going? _Again, Percy remembered their fight, and shuddeered inwardly. It truly had been their worst yet.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Hera told Annabeth to use her dagger to end his pain. Conflicted feelings flooded his head. He wanted so badly for the pain to fade, but he couldn't be that selfish. So many people would be affected if he died, and he didn't mean that in a conceited way either. It would crush his mother, and probably Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and his new friends as well.

Not to mention the fact that the fate of the world might depend on him yet again. While Percy definitely didn't want that, he couldn't let all those people down.

And then, there was what Hera said about her wanting Percy dead. That _really _got to him. How many gods could he manage to make enemies of? It just seemed like a cruel joke at this point.

Of course, Annabeth _had_ jumped to his defense, saying a bunch of really nice - but completely untrue - things about how he had saved Olympus.

Percy knew that the credit for Olympus (and all of Western Civilization) still standing went to a lot more people than him, but most of _them_ were dead now.

Finally, the goddess left, and Percy was relieved. He figured that even if he was going to die, at least it would be in Annabeth's arms. There were _way_ worse ways to leave the world.

But thenn they were being thrown through the air, and landed hard on a wooden surface. Moments later, he felt his torso being lifted off the wood, as his body was dragged someplace new. After that, he was thrown roughly onto a softer area, almost like a bed. His head was placed gently onto something big and puffy - definitely a pillow. Then, something cold was draped over his body... _a sheet maybe?_

"Nectar," he heard Annabeth mutter under her breath. Suddenly, a bottle-like thing was shoved into his mouth, and a drink that tasted like a liquid version of his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies was poured down his throat. All at once, a whole bunch of it flooded his mouth, and it stayed there for a few moments before the flask was removed.

When the liquid had all drained down his throat, Percy could feel his strength returning. In fact, it felt as though he'd just taken steroids. While he still couldn't do anything but listen, he wasn't in as much pain, and if he were able to move, he was sure he could have run a marathon.

A different sort of pain overcame him. Why hadn't he listened to Annabeth? She was right all along, and now he might die because of his own stupidity.

Suddenly, he felt something grasp his hand. He hoped it was Annabeth, but he wasn't positive.

Percy just concentrated on getting some sleep, and managed to ignore any other distractions. He slept without dreams, right up to the point that his dad came for a chat.

"Percy!" the sea god exclaimed, elated (though Percy couldn't understand why.)

Percy bowed down on one knee in his dream, out of respect. "Hello, Father," he said.

Poseidon grinned, "Rise my son. For we have have much to discuss."

Percy stood up. He noticed that his dad looked a bit run down. Last time Percy had seen him like that... The entire ocean had been at war.

"Father..." Percy began hesitantly, "is everything alright in your kingdom?"

Poseidon gaped at him. "Yes... Renovations are moving along quite nicely. Why do you ask?"

"Well, no offense sir, but you look a bit run down. Last time-"

Poseidon cut him off. "Percy, I look this way because I've been worrying about _you_. Your little stunt tonight took a great risk, and you're very lucky it didn't kill you."

Now it was Percy's turn to gape, "M-me?" he stammered, "you've been worrying about _me_?"

"Of course," Poseidon replied cooly. "Now we really must get to work. I don't have much longer."

Percy nodded, still in shock that his father could care so much.

"Percy," the sea god continued, "many of the gods want you dead... Again, I'm afraid. For once Athena and I are seeing eye to eye, though. You are valuable to this war, and therefore you must wake soon. Also, I imagine that if you stay in this condition too long, it will crush that Annabeth girl, and she too is vital to the upcoming battles."

Percy grimaced. He didn't want to cause anyone pain, and much less Annabeth. "But how can I wake up?" he asked.

Poseidon nodded approvingly, "About time you asked. Don't worry my boy, you will be able to tell when the time is right."

Then, the god of the sea faded out of existence, and Percy's limited senses returned, though he was still immobile.

Percy immediately started screaming when he woke. He was impressed that he was able to make his mouth form a scream, when it didn't seem to be doing anything else. But the pain all over Percy's body was worse, and it felt like it had entered his body, crushing his vital organs. He could faintly hear Annabeth next to him; she was begging him to wake up. To be normal and healthy. He could feel her grab his hands, but everything was numbed and distorted-feeling. He heard her crying and wanted so badly to comfort her, but couldn't.

He heard his friends come in, and felt Annabeth being pulled away by someone that sounded a lot like Leo. When the pressure of her hands and the sounds of her pleas were gone, Percy let out his loudest scream yet. He heard Jason tell Hazel to go get Will (their healer), and heard her leave the room. He felt someone put a wet cloth on his forehead, and heard more talking. Then he heard Hazel lead Will back into the room. He felt Will sedate him, but all the sedation did was stop Percy from screaming anymore.

He realised that he had been thrashing around, and added that to his list of accomplishments.

Then he felt Will dabbing something on his wounds, and it burned horribly. He heard his friends talking in the background. He was a bit confused when Hazel brushed back his hair and told him she hoped he didn't die. Percy supposed that it was sweet ofher, but he kind of also wanted to laugh. _It had been so long since he had laughed._

Then Hazel left and Percy heard two more sets of footsteps enter the room. He heard the entire conversation between his six friends, and started making sense of it in his mind.

He heard the others leave, even Will, and - quite embarrassingly - heard Jason and Piper's entire mushy gushy conversation. Then she left too, and Percy wanted this to be over with. He couldn't move or see, which frustrated him immensly.

After a while of sitting there in absolute silence, a yelp came from far away, and Jason scrambled out of the room. After a few more moments, a shriek wailed down the hallway, "_PERCY!_"

Over and over, and the voice belonged to Annabeth.

**The end! Until next week, when **_**I'm**_** on vacation and Ace has to do this on her own. HAHA! I feel so evil... Well this was the last of our stocked up material, and as it is I had to do half of it on the spot. I know the end was choppy, but Percy was disoreinted, and it was his thoughts... Let us know what you think! We love reviews :) ~La**

**(Not so) ANONS!**

**Shane (aka Ja Ja JAAH muhhn): Nice name... Well thanks for helping us edit! Your edits were making me laugh a whole bunch... haha. And the rainbow stuff at the end. Well I read the review you had at the end! I'm glad you liked it that much, and (again) the rainbow was a nice touch. Please don't make your sister have to pay you to edit the story! Cause she needs her money, but we need your help. I have waaayy too many errors (and she does too)! Well thanks again! ~La**


	6. Chapter VI

**Sorry Guys for posting late. I had to Be gone to a party till like forever and La is in St. Louis and we had to make this one over the phone. So it's kind of short and… Not to our best ability. But please review! We Love them! If you have any ideas please say them too! And also for all you Fanfic writers out there, please make them Appropriate! La read a very disturbing one and we now have to put Percabeth on hold…. Sorry. Now to the story.  
Disclaimer: We Do not own the Amazing PJO or HoO.'**

**VI Percy**

Percy shot up off the bunk. Immediately after, his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor, hard. **(A/N, La and I actually tried this out to figure out how to describe it. xD it ended with carpet burns. But it was actually fun! Back to the story.) **He laid sprawled there for a few minutes, and then raised his head,with a groan.

Annabeth was no longer screaming his name, but he could hear Jason shouting for Piper and Hazel. Percy had to get down there. He had to know what was happening. Slowly, he raised himself up, off the floor, using his wobbly arms. He was shaking from weakness and pain, but Percy kept it up until he was in a sitting position.

Then, he stopped to catch his breath. He was panting from the efforts of moving and his whole body ached; it felt like it was on fire. However, it wasn't the pain associated with the River Styx. No, this felt worse; like every molecule that made up his body was being devoured by icy hot flames. All he wanted to do was lie back down and sleep for another eon or so, but he had to reach Annabeth.

"Anna-," he croaked, but stopped short. It hurt too much; caused too much effort to talk.

Then, after another minute (or was it more?), he began rising to his knees.

Once this was accomplished he took another long break, and then started the long journey into a standing position.

Percy forced himself onto his knees, with all his might, he tried to push himself up. After a few falls, Percy finally got it; even though he had to uncap Riptide and use it like a cane for support.

Percy hobbled to the door, still using his sword for balance. _He felt like such an old man._

Percy got to the door just in time to see Hazel, Piper, and Will raced door the staircase from the infirmary above, and raced past him.

"Hey Percy!" Will called.

_Oh sure_, he thought_, just the guy who's come back from the dead here, waddling down a long hallway, using his glowing, monster killing sword as a cane. Pay me no mind._

He started to continue on, but stumbled over the tip of his sword and fell fully on the floor of the hallway.

"Ow…" he groaned. Then he repeated the same tedious pattern to get to his feet.

After another five minutes or so, he was standing.

Percy continued down the long hallway, and saw the three crewmates enter Annabeth's cabin. Percy listened as he heard sounds of battle coming from the room_. That's Annabeth I know_, he thought, _holding her own against a threat. I just hope she's okay._

After a minute he heard Annabeth scream his name.

That got him to move a lot faster.

After a couple of trips, falls and groaning, Percy finally reached the room. Just as he was about to open the door, Jason did.

The praetor was wearing a tired goofy smile on his face, but it faded as soon as he saw Percy.

"Wh-, " Percy started, but felt fatigue wash over him as he collapsed to the floor.

**Please Review! And sorry it was a short one. We have been pretty busy lately and didn't have much time to work on this.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everybody, Im so sorry this hasnt been updated in ages! Im afraid that I think it's discontinued. I don't want to write it without Ace, and she's too busy with school and sports. Mark of Athena comes out in a few days! Have fun reading it, and again Im so so sorry for this. All of it. We love you all so much, everyone who commented or followed or anything. MAybe someday we will pick this up and finish it, but I felt bad for the unexplained silence, and there's no chance of a new chapter for a while.  
~La**


End file.
